This invention relates to methods for combining Global Positioning System (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d), Speech Recognition, Radio Frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d), and Geographic Information System (xe2x80x9cGISxe2x80x9d) to perform mobile field data collection and automatic population of a GIS database with fully attributed and correlated observation data. The system relates particularly to a field data capture system and automatic GIS database population tool for a user to build GIS layers and fully exploit the data in the GIS.
Organizations responsible for the maintenance and inventory of assets are turning to GIS as the tool of choice to manage and display these assets. Over eighty percent of the cost of a GIS is capturing and placing accurate, fully attributed data into the GIS. These costs have prohibited many users from either implementing or fully exploiting the GIS.
A number of different methods have been developed for capturing data in the field. Many users use the data collection method of traveling an inspection route, visually identifying the location, and hand writing a description onto a form or a paper entry. Once the inspector returns to the central data repository the entries so collected are manually entered into a database with questionable accuracy and time consuming labor. The user must build the correlation and association logic into the database to create a useful tool. Back end applications must also be created so that the information is useful to the user. More sophisticated methods include GPS with push button data collection or pen computer data entry units which allow predefined buttons and menus to be used for field data collection. The data can be electronically downloaded into a database, but a user must still build the correlation and association logic. The information downloaded is limited to point information with limited attribute information.
Audio based data entry systems have been developed but are limited to the recording of street point information sequenced with a manually recorded location input. The user is then required to manually convert, transfer, and combine the location data with the audio data. There is no processing of the audio data and manual transcription, and tagging of the entries with location data must be manually performed by the user. Only location data where a observation has been recorded is stored, and all other location information is ignored. Other speech recognition systems require the user to prerecord their speech to replace keyboard entries. None of the described systems provide the automatic population of the GIS with fully attributed and correlated data generated from speech recognition.
As users of spatial data incorporate GIS and GPS based technology, the need for a flexible, true end to end system that collects field data, populates a GIS, tracks field assets, and provides tools to exploit the data will increase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for a speech recognition based field data capture system, asset tracking, and automatic GIS database population tool for a user to build GIS layers, to track assets, and to fully exploit the data in the GIS.
It is an object of the present invention to combine GPS, Speech Recognition, and GIS, and to provide field data collection, automatic GIS database population, and exploitation of the GIS data.
it is an object of the present invention to provide the real time tracking of assets in the field through the combination of GPS and RF communications.
In furtherance of these objects, a field mobile unit capable of continuously capturing feature observations from predefined grammar and free speech, as well as GPS based location information time-stamped and automatically stored on the units onboard memory, is created. Location information is automatically corrected in the field using Differential Global Positioning Service (xe2x80x9cDGPSxe2x80x9d) and RF wireless data transmission. The location information is automatically combined with observation information to provide a continuous record of locations and observations.
The preferred mobile field unit device is mounted in a vehicle or backpack. The audio headset microphone provides the means for initiating a speech-based description of user observations. The mobile unit computer provides the onboard data storage of speech observations and the GPS time-stamped location signal. The unit provides the ability to electronically transfer field data. The unit provides an audio feedback to the user to optimize speech entry start and stop, as well as notify the user of loss of GPS signal. The grammar structure provides self editing tools as well as a comprehensive description of field observations.
In the preferred form of the invention the location and observation information is transferred electronically to the central data repository or via RF wireless media. The audio data process automatically converts the audio data collected in the field using the semantic information in the reference grammar and creates data records representing the information content of the user""s verbal observations. The user can validate and correct observation statements. Interactive tools allow the user to review all speech entries and correct them as required. The results are user validated and grammatically valid.
The preferred form of the invention automatically merges the corrected location data and the recognized text data and precisely synchronizes the verbal data to a location, as well as identifying any continuous span of tracks covered by an observation. The data is then automatically entered into the GIS database and correlated to linear networks and point observations within the central data repository.
The preferred form of the invention provides predefined or customer configurable tools to exploit the data in the central data repository. Work orders, custom reports, and data query scripts are created using these tools.
The vehicle location information is derived from GPS which provides a time-stamp from which absolute location coordinates may be determined through interpolation of recorded GPS data points.
Methods and apparatus which incorporate the features described above and which are effective to function as described above comprise specific objects of the present invention.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what are now considered to be the best modes contemplated for applying these principles.